


Beauty of the Sea

by breyfree, panboi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beaches, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Meetings, M/M, Merboy!Jean, Merboy!Marco, Mermaid to Human, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Walks On The Beach, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/panboi/pseuds/panboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi takes a walk on the beach and meets someone. Mermaid AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Since our stories aren't get much attention on [tumblr](http://levijean-s.tumblr.com/post/133646496752/beauty-of-the-sea-levi-x-jean), I've decided to repost them on here

 

> **Summary:** Levi takes a walk on the beach and meets someone. Mermaid AU.
> 
> **Written By:** Em and Brey 
> 
> **A/N:**  Ya'll better enjoy this sin because I suffer with this ship. -- Em
> 
> Please like/reblog if you enjoy this! ~~i suffer also >___> and sorry for the sucky title~~ \-- Brey

The young sun rose like a gem made of fire out of the depths of the ocean. Where the sky and sea met, a pair of silvery eyes gazed towards it--not searching for anything but simply just to stare at such beauty. He walked along the shore leaving behind imprints in his wake. So early was it in the day that the waves barely left the ocean to roll onto the sand.

A gull cried as it wheeled across the cloudless sky and its mate answered in the distance. Levi wrinkled his nose as he passed a pile of seaweed deposited by the ocean the night before. He loved the sights the ocean gave him but not particularly the _scents_.

The murky water above Jean's head glowed with an orange-red that didn't quite mask the grotesque green left by the human's filth and garbage. An audible sigh escaped him as he thought of all the plastic cups and bags that would never leave the ocean he shared with millions of other aquatic animals.

Jean would be lying if he said he liked humans as a whole, but it was notable that Jean didn't dislike all of them. Like the boy he saw walking on the beach not far in front of him. He smiled to himself in childish glee.

This would be the perfect opportunity for one of his infamous pranks, which he was often scolded for by his friend Marco. Jean readied himself for his show and soared through the water towards the short human.

Leaving the rotting seaweed far behind him, Levi stopped in his tracks to appreciate the view before him. The sun bathed him in its light and warmth, and a contented sigh left him.

The waters seemed to sparkle in the sunlight but when a wave moved just right, Levi could see the viridescentness of the ocean. It disgusted him how people could tarnish such a beautiful place.

Intented he was staring towards the horizon, Levi didn't notice playful eyes watching him from the water. When he felt the itch that came when he was stared at too intensely, Levi's eyes shot towards the source. A brunet boy his age with only his head out of the water gazed back at Levi in surprise at the suddenness of their eyes meeting but soon cheekiness replaced it.

"Aren't you freezing your ass swimming this early?" Levi called out to the boy.

Jean let out a soft chuckle as he got closer to the boy and the shallow bank that lead to the beach. "You could say that." Jean's torso was almost completely visible. The air tasted bland in his mouth when he spoke, and the weight of no longer being in the water annoyed him, regardless, he spoke in a friendly manner. "So what are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"What _you_ doing here this early in the morning?" Levi echoed, crossing his arms. He suddenly closed his mouth and cringed internally at his own tone of voice. The other boy's was cordial so why was he responding so rudely? _Years of being among dumbasses._ Levi thought, referring to the people he went to school with. He rolled his eyes at the passing thought of his idiotic classmates but remembered the boy in the water. "I like to watch the sun rise." Levi simply said.

Jean ignored the other boy's first comment and went with the second.

"I see, that's nice," Jean glanced at the sun rising behind him, slowly turning from a blazing red to a mesmerizing yellow. "I can't say I came for much else." Jean agreed. "But now you've caught my attention."

A devilish grin spread across Jean's face as he let is tail flash above water for a moment, expecting shock, or at least a slight gasp of terror. But he was sorely let down by Levi's curious look.

Strangely, Jean became curious as well at this boy's seemingly unimpressed expression. Jean let out an aggravated huff of air. He didn't like the look the human was giving him. It made him feel as if he were some sort of strange science experiment that wrought unpredicted results. Jean stood, exposing his human legs that took the place of his tail when convenient.

To say Levi was not surprised would be a lie. To say Levi had utmost control of his facial expressions would be the truth. When he saw that glistening tail rise out of the water, it felt as if time slowed down. The tail was colored like a summer twilight ending in a waning moon. Its enchanting sight enraptured Levi. Surprisingly, he felt disappointment overcome him when time seemed to resume its speed and the tail disappeared under the waves.

Levi held his ground as he watched the boy-- _merboy?_ \-- stand onto two legs that were previously a beautiful tail.

"You don't look as beautiful as you are with your tail." Levi commented.

Jean scowled at the comment but smiled shortly after as a realization struck him. He sauntered over to Levi and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

" _So_...you're saying I'm beautiful regardless?" He purred, tracing his finger on the human's forearm lightly, before retracting his hand and turning so that he was beside him. Jean was surprised at how forward he was being. He wasn't usually like this with humans, but this one...intrigued him, to say the least.

"Beauty but no brains." Levi scowled but snorted and gave a smile before wiping it away with a neutral expression. "I'm kidding. Yes, I'm saying you are beautiful, regardless."

Levi had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes at the obvious flirting from the boy-- _merboy_. He wasn't a stranger to suggestive touches and words. Male or female, he had experienced advances on him whether he liked it or not

They were standing shoulder-to-shoulder facing the sea, and Levi did scowl genuinely when he saw the height difference between them.

" _Fucking giraffe..._ " Levi muttered under his breath as he turned his head away.

Jean scoffed at the human's murmured complaint.

"By the way," Jean asked, tilting his head down so he could look at the boy next to him. "What might your name be?" 

Jean was more friendly than suggestive at this point, noticing the human's agitation at his advancements. Plus he needed to leave soon or else Marco would have a panic attack trying to look for him.

"Levi." The shorter male answered. He turned to look at the boy beside him and found himself gazing into affable eyes baring colors reminiscent of the hot cocoa Levi would enjoy in the winter months.

He found himself liking the way the sun made the other boy's eyes glow like twin stars. There were even vague laughing lines forming at the corners, and Levi knew this person was quite jovial. And the structure of his jaws and cheeks--they made Levi's hands twitch in an urge to caress them, hold them.

To make it short, Levi found this merboy quite attractive.

The tide began to rise and the waves rolled to meet them.

Faintly, Levi heard a " _Pssst! Pssst! Jean!_ " in the distance and he looked to the source. A dark-haired boy flinched in fright when Levi turned in his direction, and he quickly dove under the water.

Levi alternated between where the dark-haired boy disappeared to Jean. The taller male groaned and feigned smacking his forehead. Afterwards though, he chuckled and smiled at Levi.

"Looks like I have to go." Jean said sheepishly. He took a step towards the sea whose waves seemed to beckon the boy back as Levi saw it.

Impulsively, Levi grabbed onto his arm.

"Hey, I told _you my_ name. If you tell me yours..." Levi paused. In truth, he wanted to prolong the boy's presence. "Will I see you again?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and have a tumblr, reblogging the tumblr post of this is highly appreciated.  
> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
